


taste you(r beating heart)

by SageMasterofSass



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Descriptions of blood and mild gore, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mention of Knotting, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Sorta kinda cannibalism, Tentacle Sex, This is disgusting and i'm not sorry in the slightest, Venom's not human obviously but Eddie most certainly is, and they eat someone together, but no actual knotting, minor breath play, not this time y'all sorry, tongue shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMasterofSass/pseuds/SageMasterofSass
Summary: Venom wants to hunt. Eddie would really enjoynotdeveloping any weird kinks in the process, thanks.





	taste you(r beating heart)

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm so fucking tired of looking at this so here, have it.

It starts when Venom decides they want a meal.

 

 _“A real meal,”_ they had growled. _“Something juicy and delicious. Something_ living _.”_

Against all of Eddie’s better judgement he’d agreed, if only because he’s becoming increasingly fond of his parasite (something that’s also against his better judgement). They haven’t actually eaten anyone since that asshole in the convenience store either, which was months ago, so they’re kind of due, right? Venom’s pretty content to trash Eddie’s diet with massive amounts of chocolate and junk food, but they’re not human and can’t survive entirely on human food forever.

 

At least, that’s the reasoning Eddie keeps trying to use on himself to preserve his sense of sanity. There’s something gut wrenching about tracking a man down when you know you’re going to murder him in cold blood.

 

Oh, sure he’s your regular everyday city drunk, scummy, definitely a major asshole. But still human. 

 

Eddie follows their target from a bar (where he’d picked two fights and grabbed some poor lady’s ass) and then lets Venom take over. It still feels weird, being submerged inside someone else, having control yet not, being one half of a complete, whole being. Venom is slick and hot around him, their excitement and hunger pounding through his body like his own.

 

Together they corner their target in a back alley a few blocks away. The city is dark but noisy, the sky a pale facsimile of black viewed only from he square cut outs between buildings.

 

Venom’s senses are different from his own, sharper. Together they can smell the stale rainwater on the concrete and the dirt and decay of city life, the peeling paint on the building across the street, the sour stench of beer on their target. And instead of the crisp chill Eddie had bundled up against, together they feel only the electricity of the city around them. It thrums against the surface of their body, a bright warmth that their instincts want to follow, a moth to the flame.

 

With vision sharper than the highest dentition TV Eddie has ever seen, they watch their target. Even beneath his layers they can see the contraction of muscles, the pump of blood through veins clogged with too much cholesterol. He stumbles into a wall, mumbling to himself and Eddie’s, _their_ , chest beats with the greed of a predator, the desire to hunt and chase and kill. It’s overwhelmingly strong.

 

“ _Gonna taste so good,_ ” Venom says in Eddie’s head.

 

Physically their tongue is practically lolling out of their mouth, drool getting caught between too many too-sharp teeth.

 

 _“Just don’t play with your food,”_ Eddie reminds nervously. He wishes he could shut his eyes and just tune this out, but there’s simply no way. He and Venom are one. There is no turning one off and keeping the other, not without separating them completely which was unfathomable only a day after meeting, much less months after the fact.

 

Even if that means eating someone together.

 

He can feel the way their smile, two mouths moving in unison, pulls up into something impossibly wide and gruesome. “We won’t,” they say out loud, voice a growling purr.

 

The sound catches their target’s attention. He’s got his hands on his jeans like he’d been about to piss against the brick alley wall. Eddie can’t figure out how in hell this guy would be appetizing, but their stomach is growling regardless.

 

Drunkenly the target stumbles around to face them. His eyes narrow as he tries to stare into the shadows of the alley, pot marked face screwing up unattractively.

 

Venom ripples in amusement when the man finally finds them within the shadows and gasps, taking a shaky step backwards. His eyes go wide as they mirror him and step froward, light glinting off their shining, hulking form.

 

“What-” he rasps, head craning back and back and back, slowly, as he tries to find their face. When his eyes finally meet theirs they split their face into the smile of a predator, a killer. His breath audibly catches.

 

“Don’t run,” they say, taking another step forward until they’re looming over him, “We’re not allowed to chase.”

 

The man’s mouth opens wide, closes, his breath fast and shallow, but he says nothing. In the dark of the alley the stench of urine increases ten fold as he pisses himself in fear, his gaze cloudy with panic and alcohol. He’s both disgusting and pitiful in equal measure. A combination which apparently doesn’t put Venom off in any way shape or form.

 

 _“All food is disgusting and pitiful,”_ Venom says almost gently.

 

 _“Tell that to those chocolate bars you love so much,_ ” Eddie snaps, wishing above anything else that he could feel squimish right now, but their connection is so strong that all he feels is his symbiote’s delight and hunger. That raw, animal urge to kill.

 

Outwardly, they don’t say anything. There’s no need to. They swoop in faster than the human eye can follow and bite off the man’s head in one brutal motion. It crunches satisfyingly between their teeth, hair and skin and brain matter a riot of tastes on their tongue, the whole thing swallowed down with bits of bone and cartilage still intact.

 

 _“Jesus,”_ Eddie breathes.

 

Together they catch the body before it can hit the pavement, claws digging into soft, rancid flesh. They lick their lips, mumble “Delicious” and dig in to the next course, clothes and all.

 

 _“I think I’m going to be sick,”_ Eddie says when they’re done a few scant seconds later. There’s not even any blood on the concrete, no bits of fabric left behind. It all slithered down their throat, foreign and disgusting and oh so satisfying.

 

They grin in unison, even as Venom ripples and begins to recede. It’s like falling, like emerging from a pool of water so perfectly warm that you couldn’t tell the difference between it and the air until after you were out and a sudden breeze kicked up. Suddenly Eddie is on his own two feet, swaying, disoriented. But Venom isn’t coiled tight and content within him, is instead a looming presence at his back, all black and glistening wet under the faint glow of street lights.

 

Eddie blinks dumbly in the sudden chill of the night and then smacks his lips, recoils at the taste of blood that still lingers in his mouth. Blood and viscera and…is that a bit of bone between his teeth? It wasn’t like this the other times. Why is it like this?

 

“Oh god,” he gags, one hand going to his mouth, the other low on his gut where he feels tight and overly full, a strange sensation these days when he shares his body with a symbiote who keeps his metabolism ridiculously high. A symbiote who is curling over his shoulder, a hot, wet tongue trailing along his neck.

 

“Eddie.”

 

“I-” he starts, then stops as a shiver wracks its way through him. The tongue slides to the front of his throat, up to his chin, then down into his shirt. His hand on his mouth tightens and then falls, the disgusting weight on his tongue momentarily forgotten. “What are you doing?” he rasps.

 

Venom’s tongue retreats, but only so they can exhale a rumbled, growled, “Tasting,” directly into his ear. Two hands, huge and black and tipped in claws, settle on Eddie’s hips, drawing him back into the heat of the alien. Eddie grabs at them, though he’s not sure if he’s seeking something to ground himself or trying to push them away.

 

“I think you’ve done enough tasting for today, parasite,” he snaps. Even to himself he sounds shocked, all appalled and stupid, breathing gone erratic.

 

Venom just laughs, that tongue flickering out again to trace his ear. “We are still hungry, Eddie.”

 

A sharp spike of lust, not his own, rolls through them and Eddie gasps with it. He stumbles towards the brick wall, suddenly needing something much more sturdy to support himself. It’s gritty and real under his palms, cold to the touch. Such a contrast to the heat of Venom behind him, huge hands still on his hips. He’s not even sure where Venom is emerging from his own body, the places where they’re one because he can still feel the symbiote inside him too, hot and full yet still _hungry_. They’re everywhere, all encompassing.

 

“Venom,” Eddie manages. “Venom what…”

 

“Hush,” Venom says from where their face is now buried in Eddie’s neck. Their teeth are grazing the skin there, tongue flickering between them, and Eddie’s not sure if he should lean away or into it. “We are hungry. So we will feed.”

 

“You’ve already fed!”

 

“There are different kinds of feeding,” Venom responds. They’re slipping under Eddie’s clothes now, warm and semi-liquid, trailing skin that feels chilled and wind-chafed despite his clothing. “Open your mouth.”

 

Eddie shivers, fingers tightening against the brick wall but he complies all the same, lips parting and jaw falling open. Almost immediately something slick and hot is pressing into him, Venom’s tongue judging by the undulation and the flash of pink he sees out of the corner of his eye. It tastes of death and blood even more strongly than Eddie’s own mouth and he gags around it, choking. Venom makes a kind of purring, cooing noise and presses deeper until Eddie can feel them hitting the back of his throat, snaking downwards.

 

The sensation is paired with the faint feeling of something slithering up his pant legs, wrapping around his thighs, just barely starting to tease at his soft cock and the cleft of his ass. Venom’s huge hands press under his t shirt, claws scoring gently, oh so gently, across his stomach. It fills Eddie with a series of conflicting emotions, lust and hunger pounding at him from behind, his own slight arousal, the disgust of viscera on his tongue, and the heavy weight of Venom thrusting slowly in and out of his throat.

 

Everything is confusing. Eddie turns his head away, trying to pull Venom out of his throat just to get a moment of reprieve, to understand how he feels so chilled and hot at the same time. But Venom presses closer instead and Eddie finds himself relaxing into the assault, a little moan pulled out of him unbidden when he starts to harden under the symbiote’s ministrations.

 

Eventually though, Eddie needs to breathe, and that’s kind of hard to do when there’s an alien tongue halfway down your throat. But that’s the joy of sharing your body. Venom feels when he hits that point, when his body starts to try and fight for oxygen, and backs off.

 

Eddie takes his first gasping breath but then immediately chokes on it. A tentacle is teasing at his ass, trailing hot liquid around his entrance and then pushing up into him. He fights for air all over again, shaking with the force of it as Venom licks at his sweating face and leaves quickly cooling trails of saliva behind.

 

“Jesus,” he curses in between pants, hands curling into fists against the brick wall.

 

Venom just laughs. “We are so responsive, Eddie,” they murmur, voice a dark growl Eddie can feel in the pit of his stomach. “So sensitive. So ready.” To underscore this statement huge claws rake suddenly over his nipples, sending them to pulsing in time with his heartbeat.

 

“Fuck!” he curses again. This time when his mouth drops open to pant, Venom’s tongue sweeps inside. It doesn’t push down his throat but instead laps at his own tongue, the roof of his mouth, his teeth.

 

“Taste like blood,” Venom rumbles in approval. “Like food.”

 

It shouldn’t be hot. It’s revolting actually, and the reminder of why his mouth is still singing with iron and bone makes him want to vomit. But Venom’s voice still sends chills down his spine, and the tentacle up his ass makes him moan out loud. It’s fairly thin, but even as he spreads his legs a little to give it more access, it seems to swell.

 

“Disgusting,” he hisses anyways, because it won’t do to just let Venom walk all over him. Even if he is starting to press his hips back in search of more and the teeth so close to his jugular are more exciting than terrifying.

 

“Delicious,” Venom corrects. They press closer to him, the tentacle expanding further and further until he has to grit his teeth against it. “Relax,” Venom rumbles into his ear. “We can take it.”

 

“Easy for you to say,” Eddie grits back. “You’re not the one being fucked in a dirty alley by a massive symbiote.”

 

Venom makes this soft humming sound, nails digging into Eddie’s ribs so tightly he’s afraid he might bleed. But whatevers inside of him is no longer growing, is just still and hot and wet, letting him adjust to it, and he can’t help the way his body starts to loosen incrementally. A moment later and Venom is moving inside him, a slow push pull that slides perfectly against his prostate. Eddie moans, head falling back against what might be considered Venom’s shoulder.

 

“You are wrong, Eddie,” they say, and their voice sounds more strained than before. “We share everything. I feel every inch of skin on our body, just like you do, and your pleasure is mine as well.”

 

“How self serving,” Eddie replies, though it turns more into a gasp for air at the end. He’s had anal sex before but this is something else. This feels like being owned from the inside out, and maybe from the outside too with the claws on his stomach, tentacle on his cock, Venom’s very presence hanging just over his shoulder. His body feels like it’s liquefying under the symbiote’s attention, pleasure a near constant in his very blood.

 

Venom doesn’t even pretend to hear him. “We know everything about you, Eddie,” they continue, that low, heavy growl right in his ear. “We know you love this, that you wanted this for so long. We know soon you won’t mind the hunt at all.”

 

“What does that-” _have to do with anything?_ Is what Eddie is planning on finishing the sentence with, followed by, _No chance in hell_. But what actually comes out is a long, throaty moan as Venom starts to fuck harder into him. The friction is hot and slick, so good there’s a tremor building in his thighs.

 

“We _know_ you,” Venom hisses, the words sounding like they’re being forced between so many teeth. “You love thrill, the excitement, the way your heart races and your blood roars. We will teach you that there’s nothing more exciting than the hunt, Eddie. Than pursuing your prey.”

 

Something flutters hot and molten through Eddie. He may not like heights, but there are other ways to be an adrenaline junkie than to go jumping out of airplanes. Like riding a motorcycle, like actively pissing off the rich and powerful in his reporting, like not just allowing some strange alien parasite to live inside him but to actively enjoy it too. Tonight hadn’t been much of a hunt, but he can’t help but see the picture Venom is painting. They’d stalk the night together, intertwined, claws against concrete and pulse thunder as they chase down their meal. It’d have to be someone who’d pose a challenge for them. One of those rich, evil bastards he’s always trying to expose to the media, the ones who will hire bodyguards and fight back and maybe even, if they’re lucky, _run_.

 

Venom’s teeth find purchase in the back of Eddie’s neck and he cries out, spine arching as they sink deep.

 

 _“Yes,”_ they hiss in his mind, tongue laving at the blood welling from his skin. “ _We will hunt, and feast, and after we will feed again. Just like this, Eddie.”_

Between the rough way Venom is fucking into him and the pain radiating from his neck, Eddie fears he might come in his jeans. He pulls one hand numbly from the wall, scrabbling uselessly at his jeans as he pants harshly into the cool air.

 

 _“Are you going to come from the mere idea?”_ Venom asks. One of their hands closes over top of his own, surprisingly dexterous as they help him undo the button and pull down the zip. _“Go ahead. We want you to. The sooner you realize what it is you want, the sooner we can have more fun.”_

“Fuck, shut up!” Eddie laments, even as he roughly fishes himself out of his boxers. In the pleasure-pain confusion of everything else he’d forgotten about the tentacles on his cock and he jolts at how wet and messy he finds himself. Even as he watches they trail the skin smoothly, working him over in time to the tentacle in his ass. The stark black of Venom against his own skin is somehow alluring and the entirety of his dick is covered in some thick, clear liquid the symbiote must be secreting.

 

The teeth in his neck finally pull out, Venom’s tongue snaking around to press back into his panting mouth. He sighs around it, opens his jaw even as he keeps his gaze fixed on where he’s being stroked. He comes like that, splattering against the brick wall as Venom presses possessively down his throat and visions of their future hunts dance just behind his eyelids.

 

Eddie shakes with the force of it, unable to make a single noise as it stretches on and on and on. But just as he’s coming down, Venom presses suddenly and harshly on his prostate. The feeling ricochets through him, moans finally falling from his mouth as his chin hits his chest and another orgasm rips through him. It’s smaller than the first and leaves him twitching and too sensitive, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

 

The tongue in his mouth retracts so that Venom can growl, “Good” into his hair. They’re still moving inside him, sending uncomfortable little electric shocks up his spine that have him scrabbling at the brick wall, small hurt noises spilling from his lips.

 

“Aren’t you done yet?” he gasps.

 

“Impatient,” Venom chides. But their voice is deeper, even more strained so they have to be close. Even as Eddie thinks that, their entire form seems to shudder and the tentacle inside him swells even further, making him cry out.

 

“Fuck!” he snaps, and Venom just hisses like an angry cat as they spill inside him. It’s a hot rush of liquid, thick and messy and it just keeps coming, until Eddie feels almost sick with it. He drops his hand low on his stomach expecting to feel some kind of swelling but finds nothing. Fucking aliens man.

 

Finally the tentacle inside him starts to soften and Venom makes a noise of contentment, head coming to rest on Eddie’s shoulder.

 

“Well I’m glad you’re happy,” Eddie mutters. He winces when he feels all that cum (is it even cum? Venom’s not exactly human) start to slide out of his used, stretched hole. Fuck that’s going to get all inside his jeans.

 

“We are sated,” Venom replies, more softly than Eddie is ever used to hearing them. Dare he say, even affectionate? Their tongue comes out to swipe once, quickly, at Eddie’s throat. “Don’t deny how good we feel, Eddie.”

 

He’s man enough to admit that he does feel pretty fantastic in the afterglow, if a bit confused and concerned about Venom’s idea of dirty talk/sexy times. There’s a definite fear that the taste of blood is going to start turning him on after this, even as vile as it is.

 

“We’re going to have to discuss some boundaries,” he finally says.

 

Venom makes an odd huffing noise, licking him once more before finally retreating back into Eddie and thus completely avoiding the topic.

 

“Asshole,” Eddie mutters, but it’s also kind of affectionate. He fumbles with his jeans for a moment, wincing as he’s reminded of the mess leaking out of his ass. “How much did you cum? Jesus. I still have to walk home now.”

 

He can physically feel the way Venom curls up within him, completely pleased with themself. “ _Be glad we didn’t knot you, Eddie.”_

Eddie’s head shoots up, fingers pausing on his button. “That you didn’t _what_ me!?”

 

But Venom doesn’t answer, only sending a fleeting fond amusement through his mind and Eddie can do nothing but curse them and waddle his uncomfortable way home. 

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests and commissions on my [tumblr](http://scribespirare.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
